1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a multi core graphic processing device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A graphic processing device is a device that processes graphic data. For example, a frame rate converter (FRC) may convert and output a frame rate of a sequence of graphic frames. A graphic processing device may be provided as a multi core graphic processing device that includes a plurality of processor cores. A multi core graphic processing device may divide a graphic frame into a plurality of segments and respectively process the plurality of segments by the plurality of processor cores.